


Black Sheep

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravens, as it turned out, were not the most loyal of creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep

Ravens, as it turned out, were not the most loyal of creatures. Intelligent, yes. But also mean, cunning, and always looking out for any new opportunity that may benefit them more than their current state. It had taken a while but Maleficent eventually saw that Diablo, though somewhat useful in his service, could not be trusted any longer, and though it was only an appetizer, the dragon had enjoyed a nice, roasted raven that same evening.

It was by complete and total accident that she stumbled across her new familiar. Garden variety scares and threats were boring and uncomplicated, but they managed to keep her reputation firmly cemented, and it was during one of these random haunts, materializing out of thin air directly in the path of a weary traveler and scaring the man nearly to death, that Maleficent found her, foraging in the weeds along the side of the path.

She had always had a love of the absurd, the well and truly ridiculous, and of contradictions that simply _should not_ be. So when she saw the little beast, runty and exactly the opposite color it was supposed to be, she smiled deviously. Unicorns were the symbols of love and beauty, grace and purity... or at least they were supposed to be. This little thing was different. Ostracized by her herd, she had become hard and jaded. Maleficent studied her carefully, looking into her little horsey brain. Beauty and purity held no appeal for her any longer; she actually cared nothing for any one, unicorn and human alike. Maleficent bent down and grabbed the unicorn under its chin, looking it straight in its dark eyes. 

"How would you like to come home with me?" The unicorn stared back at her for a moment, sizing up the Mistress of all Evil, just as Maleficent had done to her earlier. After a time the little horse moved its muzzle out of Maleficent's reach, looking thoughtful. Before Maleficent could pull back her outstretched hand, the unicorn firmly rubbed her head against it, and the message was clear. _I may go home with you, but I am not your subordinate_. Maleficent smirked and pet the creature's head.

"I like a creature with guts. I think I'll call you Thunder." The unicorn thrust her head up underneath Maleficent's hand and nickered. They would make a good team.

Thunder turned out to be more and less useful than Diablo had been. She certainly could not go spying for her mistress. Even discounting the fact that unicorn could not fly (why hadn't she stumbled upon a Pegasus instead?), the diamond-studded bridle Maleficent had created for her would surely give her away. And even beside that, Thunder was the only pygmy black unicorn Maleficent had ever seen. Surely it would raise suspicions to have her gallivanting about. So maybe she wasn't much use when it came to the ways of evil. But if she was really honest, Maleficent knew that she had absolutely no real need for a familiar. She was evil enough and powerful enough all on her own. 

Thunder fulfilled a quite... _other_ purpose. There was absolutely no way that Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil, would ever desire, let alone _need_ the company of any other creature to feel fulfilled. To be... _happy_. Of course not. But as long as the unicorn was there, Maleficent figured she could stand her presence. 

At least that's what she told herself as she stroked the creature's head, ruminating over all of the evil she planned to do the next day.


End file.
